


Hey, Bartender 2

by FrecklefaceB



Series: Boomerlyn Series [2]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George "Digger" Harkness loves nothing more than a cold beer at the end of the day. He's appeared to of met his match with feisty barmaid, Kaitlyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Bartender 2

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and you shall receive! Here is the second part of my little Boomerang trilogy. We pick up with more Captain/Kaitlyn smutty angsty goodness. I hope you enjoy, feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> You can follow me at tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you!

‘Ya always had a nice caboose.“

Standing up you looked over your shoulder and wiggle your ass, “You think so? Here I thought it was my wining personality that kept you coming back. Oh, and the cheap beer.”

“I think ya owe me one of those.” 

Cocking an eyebrow at him, “Is that so?” He simply nods and ponies up to the bar stool.

“Where’ve you been?”

“Miss me Kitty?”

Shrugging, “It’s been a long 8 months for a guy that likes a cold one.”

“No beer where I’ve been.” He states before taking a drink.

A soft “ah” escapes your lips as you nod your head in response, continuing to close down the bar.

Just like old times, George walked you to the subway. He didn’t say anything, only smoking a cigarette along the way. As you stared out the train window your mind wondered to him. His admission hadn’t come as a shock; you had figured he had been in prison. A man like him was always looking for trouble.

After locking the door to your apartment, you pull out your ponytail and begin shedding layers of clothing. You are suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door. Slowly cracking the door to reveal Boomerang standing in the hallway, he emits, “Forgot something.”

In a blur of motion the Captain is in your apartment grabbing you and delivering a rough yet passionate kiss. Kicking the door shut, he lifts you up and spins to pin you against the door with your legs wrapped around him. The two of you kiss until you are out of breath. He squeezes your bottom noticing that you are only in boy shorts. Leaning his head against yours, he whispers “Ya ready for the Captain?” You nod pulling his head closer for a kiss by tugging a tuft of sandy curls. The two of you stumble down the hallway to the bedroom. He pushes you down to the bed while removing his jackets and shirt. You lift your leg to his shoulder stopping him as he attempts to climb over you. Staring at you with his lust filled eyes, he starts kissing your ankle slowly working his way up your leg. He occasionally nips and drags his tongue along the way. By the time he reaches your inner thigh you are crazy with desire. He watches you buck your hips as he drags his teeth and mutton chops against your thighs.

“Ya want me to remove those panties Kitty?” Unable to speak, you run your fingers through his hair and he smiles making his way up to your stomach. He runs tongue along the top of your underwear before tugging them down with his teeth.

A breathy, “Captain…” escapes your lips as you spread your legs.

“I’ve been waiting months to taste ya.” His mouth descending to your already wet core. He expertly licks your folds as you grab his head and moan. Boomerang begins rubbing your clit with his tongue. Soon he slowly inserts a finger and begins pumping. Your grip on his hair tightens and the vibrations from his moan nearly send you over the edge. Noticing your reaction, he slips in another finger as he gently sucks on your clit. You can’t help from moving your hips when he begins to alternate between sucking and rubbing your clit as he increases the speed of his fingers. He places one of his large arms over your hips to anchor you in place. He then proceeds to hum and that sends you over the edge.

Screaming, “Ah-Daddy,” your body tenses and he laps up your juices with a devilish smirk on his face.

____________

Several weeks had passed and the two of you settled into a route of sorts. He’d erratically show up to the bar to have drinks but now he’d ride the train back to your apartment. There were nights he didn’t show up to the bar but you’d find him waiting for you on the stoop. You always thought it was funny considering he could just as easily let himself into your apartment if he pleased. When you asked why he doesn’t just go inside, he shrugged it off.

“Reckon I like the fresh air,” taking a long drag from his cigarette.

Then there were the nights he didn’t show up at all. You hated to admit it to yourself but you worried. Neither of you had made an effort to talk about what was happening between you two. Conversations were few and far between when you were together.

It was your night off and you still hadn’t seen Boomerang for nearly a week. Hailey could tell something was bothering you on the phone earlier and suggested a girls night in. She showed up with a bottle of your favorite tequila. As the two of you sat at the kitchen table talking and taking shots, her eyes fixed on something in the living room.

“Well that explains the sour mood.” Nodding in the direction of her gaze. Lying across the back of your desk chair was one of George’s shirts. You sheepishly looked at her.

“You’ve gotta tell me. Do I know him? Is it serious?”

Cringing at the bombardment of questions, you release a large sigh and prepare to answer. Before you can muster out the words, the front door opens and Boomerang traipses through to the bedroom. When you look back at Hailey she is frozen with large eyes and mouth agape.

“Kaitlyn!”

“Hey, you are not allowed to judge me. Need I remind you some of the men…”

Holding her hands up in defeat Hailey laments, “Okay…okay…point taken. I guess I should get going.”

Locking the door behind her and switching off lights, you make your way to the bedroom. You find George fully clothed and passed out face down in the bed. Kneeling down next to him you notice bruising along his cheek and a few small cuts. Gently stroking back a curl from his face you fight a sullen feeling.

‘What am I going to do with you?’ That was your last thought as you quickly fell asleep next to Boomerang knowing he was safe for the first time in days.


End file.
